The Lone Wolf
by FunkyDebby
Summary: L'hiver arrive, et la guerre avec lui. Avant de mourir, par les combats et par la famine, Jon Snow veut savoir qui il est vraiment. Il fouillera le Nord jusque dans ses tréfonds pour trouver sa mère, coûte que coûte. Sur sa route, les dangers ne manqueront pas, mais les rencontres non plus. A qui peut-il accorder sa confiance ?


_Hello !_

_Après moultes écris sur l'univers Harry Potter, voilà que je me mets à écrire sur Game of Thrones. J'ai découvert la série il y a quelques jours, et j'ai évidemment dévoré les deux saisons. En attendant la sortie prochaine de la troisième, je m'amuse un petit peu en écrivant cela._

_Le **rating est T**, parce que c'est Game of Thrones, et qu'on ne peut pas écrire là-dessus sans violence, je pense._

_C'est une histoire d'**aventure**, de **famille**, d'**amitié**, d'**amour**... Ca touche un peu tout, et c'était assez compliqué de choisir les genres principaux, j'avoue !_

_Quand aux personnages, il y aura une grande partie de ceux que l'on connait dans la série, plus quelques uns que j'inventerai :)_

_Evidemment rien de tout cela ne m'appartient, et je ne gagne aucun argent en l'écrivant._

_Sur ce j'espère que ça va vous plaire, et que vous me le direz en **review** (même si ça ne vous plait pas, d'ailleurs!) **Bye!**_

* * *

**1. Winter's coming**

L'hiver arrive. Bientôt, une couche de neige épaisse de plusieurs mètres recouvrira les plaines comme les montagnes, du Nord jusqu'au Sud, de l'Est jusqu'à l'Ouest. Les rivières, les lacs, les mers et les océans ne seront plus que glace. La bise amènera avec elle le brouillard, le blizzard et la mort. On ne trouvera plus ni un fruit ni un légume dans tout le pays. Les arbres seront dépouillés de leurs feuilles, et les champs ne donneront plus la moindre récolte. Même le chiendent refusera de pousser. Les hommes comme les animaux peineront à étancher leur soif et leur faim. Seuls les plus grands seigneurs, enfermés dans leurs cages dorées, survivront quelques temps, tandis que les paysans mourront. Peu importe les réserves qui auront été faites, elles ne seront pas suffisantes. Car l'été a été long et chaud, messager des bonheurs et des joies. Après lui, l'hiver sera rude, et long. Très long.

Au royaume de Westeros, la mort du roi Robert Baratheon annonça l'hiver. Tandis que son fils illégitime, Joffrey Baratheon, abomination de l'union entre Cercei Lannister et son jumeau Jaime, héritait de la couronne. En cette époque lointaine, il était de tradition de marier les frères et soeurs pour préserver la pureté du sang, mais comme chacun le sait aujourd'hui, ces unions incestueuses ne donnent que des fruits pourris. Tout comme l'avait été le roi Aerys II Targaryen, Joffrey serait bientôt nommé le Roi Fou. Sa génitrice elle-même s'en est aperçu le jour où il a condamné Eddard Stark, seigneur suzerain de Winterfell, à la décapitation. Pendant ce temps, loin de Port-Real, l'héritière de la couronne Daenerys Targaryen, élève ses dragons comme l'avait fait Aerys, son ancêtre, bien avant elle.

Mais la Targaryen n'est pas la seule à vouloir s'assoir sur le trône de fer. Robb Stark, Stannis Baratheon le fratricide, le seigneur Greyjoy fer-né... Tous avaient leurs tactiques, leurs stratégies pour atteindre Port-Real. Tous avaient une raison pour vouloir renverser Joffrey, faux-fils d'un usurpateur. Tous avaient une raison pour avoir le trône de fer. Tous n'avaient pas les mêmes moyens... Ni les pouvoirs, ni les armées, ni les forces n'étaient égales. Et dans leur tour d'ivoire, les Lannister n'imaginaient pas encore qu'ils n'étaient pas les mieux armés. Les magiciens et les oracles le chuchotaient partout à Westeros : la guerre durera autant que l'hiver : sept années. La guerre tuera les hommes, les soldats violeront les femmes, et les enfants mourront de faim. Les cadavres s'empileront dans les fossés, dévorés par les loups et les plus affamés. Le sang coulera dans les rigoles où jadis l'eau de pluie courrait. L'hiver arrive, et il sera dure.

Cette histoire contera leurs histoires. Celle de la guerre. Celle des Stark et des Greyjoy, des Lannister et des Targaryen. Mais le coeur de ce conte ne se trouve pas là. Tout cela commence dans le grand Nord, bien au-delà du Mur et de la Garde de Nuit. Cela commence avec un de ces hommes qui portent le noir. Un bâtard, pourtant fils de seigneur, qui n'écouta que son courage pour rejoindre les hommes les plus vaillants de Westeros, pour défendre le peuple contre le sauvage et l'inconnu. Un homme digne que les bardes chantent ses louages pour les siècles à venir. Un homme digne qu'on conte son histoire, deux mille ans après qu'elle est eut lieu. Enlevé par les sauvageons, lors d'une mission, il n'avait réussi à leur échapper qu'après quelques jours de marches. Seul dans la neige, les sauvages à ses trousses, la menace des marcheurs blancs pesant toujours sur lui, Jon Snow avait eu le temps de se poser mille et une questions, sans jamais leur trouver aucune réponse.

La plus importante d'entre elles était celle-ci : qui était-il ? Son père, le seigneur Ned Stark, lui avait fait la promesse de répondre à cette question la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Mais depuis, il avait été exécuté à la cours du roi Joffrey, en gardant avec lui tous ses secrets. Jon détestait tout chez lui : ce nom, qui criait qu'il n'était qu'un bâtard, une honte, un écart de conduite. Ses traits doux et ronds qui n'avaient rien de semblables aux nez pointus des Stark. Ses cheveux bouclés et noirs comme le jais, qui eux non plus ne venaient pas de Winterfell. Mais ne pas ressembler aux Stark n'était pas le plus grave : il ne savait à qui appartenaient ces traits. Il ne connaissait rien de sa mère : ni son nom, ni son visage, ni son rang... Il n'avait même aucune idée du lieu où il était né ! La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était un bâtard du Nord, car son nom Snow lui avait été donné pour cela. Sa mère ne venait pas du Sud.

Plus que tout, Jon Snow voulait découvrir qui il était. Plus que jamais, il lui été possible de feindre sa mort, et de partir à la conquête qu'il désirait tant. Il avait prêté serment à la Garde de Nuit, certes, mais un homme sans identité peut-il réellement prêter serment ? Les hommes du Mur se juraient fidélité et fraternité jusqu'à trépas. A quelle fraternité, et de quelle fidélité avait-il eut droit ? Même les plus fidèles amis qu'il s'était fait à la Garde n'étaient pas venus à son secours. Même ceux qu'il appelait ses frères ne l'avaient pas cherché. Parce qu'un Garde de Nuit n'est qu'un visage parmi tant d'autres, en particulier lorsqu'il est le bâtard d'un défunt traitre à la couronne. Ne vous détrompez pas, Jon Snow était un homme d'honneur. Il ne confiait simplement pas sa vie à ceux qui méprisaient la sienne. Son courage, comme son talent, se méritait. Le Mur lui avait prouvé qu'il ne le méritait pas, et voilà pourquoi il fuit.

Jon Snow n'était pas un idiot. Il savait à quel point cette quête était dangereuse, et combien de fois il frôlerait la mort sur sa route. Mais à ses yeux, cela en valait la peine. Il ôterait sa cape noire, se ferait appeler par un nom inconnu... Il sèmerait les sauvageons, il éviterait habilement les marcheurs blancs, il se ferait passer pour mort auprès du Mur, pour ne pas être poursuivi comme déserteur. Il fouillerait le Nord jusqu'au tréfonds des tavernes s'il le fallait, mais il trouverait sa mère. Il reconnaitrait ses traits, son odeur, sa démarche peut-être... Il aurait alors un véritable nom, une véritable famille, et un véritable avenir dans ce monde. Il ne pourrait jamais retourner au Mur, il le savait. Il ne reverrait sans doute jamais les Stark, pas même Brann ni Arya. Mais s'il était mort dans le grand Nord, quelle différence cela aurait fait ? Rien n'était plus important pour Jon Snow que d'apprendre qui il était.


End file.
